Age of Kael
Kael was the most influencial person to have lived in recent history. His assault on the continent of Xepher was monumental and altered the course of history for all time. A nation sprung up from the ashes he created, a nation of Man known as Klindathu, expanding to cover the entire western continent. This nation was the first where human dominance reigned supreme and saw all other races subjugated or in hiding. Eventually, the subjugation and hiding ended and this nation was the only time in history where all races were accepted into one nation dispite past differences as long as they swore to follow Klindathan law. This age lasted from the rise of Avalon in 1,492, saw Klindathu's founding 1,464 PCI, and ended with the end of the Thrid Drow War and the Age of Darkness in 351 PCI. *'1,492 P.C.I. -' Battle of Elithia Pass. Supposed death of General Kael. With powerful magics and the use of a mountain of float stone, Avalon lifted into the air to become legend. The nation of the Kaelithicans celebrate victory and dial back as they begin to build a real nation. Beginning of the Age of Kael. Kael's sword, Palakar, goes missing. *'1,491 P.C.I. - '''Kael's second in command, General Morak Leonis is assassinated. The Kaelithican nation shatters into hundreds of small city states and nations all vying for control of the country. Old generals, commands, governors, and provincial leaders all become would-be warlords. The Kaelithican Unification War begins. *'1,464 P.C.I. - The Unification War ends with the signing of the Kadimra Treaty in the region of Klindathu, which founds the new nation of Kaelithicans, named after the founding region of Klindathu. They name the city of Kaelis capital of the new nation, 200 miles west of Zegima. Marcus Saer voted in and crowned emperor of Klindathu, beginning the Saerite Dynasty. Marcus has a throne forged out of titan steal as a symbol of his power. This remained the seat of all Klindathan emperors for the history of the empire. It was named the Titan Throne. *'1,461 P.C.I. -' The declaration of Klindathan Imperialism and Expansionism made by Emperor Marcus. The age of Klindathan expansion begins. *'1,447 P.C.I. - '''Emperor Marcus Saer dies at the age of 87, leaving his son Corus crowned as the new emperor at the age of 54. *'1,444 P.C.I. -''' Aland Saer born to Emperor Corus, third son of the emperor. *'1,429 P.C.I. - '''Emperor Corus dies at age 72. His third and only living son, Aland Saer takes command of the empire at the age of 15. He is known as the White Emperor for his piousness. His priests found the first Church of Kael. *'1,397 P.C.I. -''' Emperor Aland orders an expedition to the newly discovered and wild continent of Arcadia, lead by General Makan. The first settlement is created and the soldiers jokingly call it Grimwatch. *'1,383 P.C.I. -' Farin Saer born. *'1,352 P.C.I. -' Emperor Aland dies at age 92. His grandson Farin is crowned emperor. *'1,324 P.C.I. -' Emperor Farin Saer declairs Klindathu whole and the age of expansionism at an end, ending the war after the entirety of the continent is conquored. All of Xepher is under the control of the Empire of Klindathu. Later than year, only months after declairing victory Emperor Farin dies of disease at 59, leaving his daughter Ellariah as empress. *'''1,304 P.C.I. - While travel and communication to Grimwatch, Arcadia had dwindled over the years, Rumors of interbreeding with orcs circulated throughout Klindathu and forced the Empire to cut all ties with the settlement. *'1,032 P.C.I.' - After the death of Emperor Elend Saer, who had no heirs, his brother Jarrin claims the throne. However, he is deemed illigitimate by a splinter group, lead by men who hated Jarrin, claimed that a young man named Relend Aesar is the bastard son of Elend. This sparks a civil war with roughly half of the nation's military supporting each claim. *'1,031 P.C.I.' - The Klindathan civil war ends with Relend slaying Jarrin and claiming the Titan Throne. The Aesarite Dynasty begins. *'832 P.C.I.' - The city of Olmic is founded in the western jungles of Arcadia. The city's cultural influence quickly expands. *'803 P.C.I' - Through treaties and trade deals, the Olmic Empire rises. While any official date of the start of the empire is impossible. This year marked the signing of Grimwatch into the trade accord and allowed Olmic jurisdiction over the trade network, as it quickly became the center of all culture and trade in the region. *'752 P.C.I' -The Olmic Empire invade eastern Klindathu. They take the north with little effort and begin to push south. *'751 P.C.I.' - The Olmic invasion is stopped at Crystal Pass with the utter destruction of the Olmic invading force. *'685 P.C.I.' - The nobles of Klindathu completely lose faith in the Aesarite Dynasty's ability to successfully lead the empire and complete a plot to install a new government. Emperor Gallam Aesar is assassinated, rumorred to have been done by a Oerima assassin. The nobles implement their head man, Benj Nel, beginning the Nellite Dynasty. *'674 P.C.I.' - The formation of the Klindathan Royal Airforce. As part of the One Klindathu effort, the Emperor consolidated the regional airforces into a single entity commanded by the noble houses and their leaders. *'647 P.C.I.' - The completion of the KAS Eripor, the first wholey Klindathan airship and the first completed super-massive airship in the world. Soon after the KAS Eripor was complete, Klindathu commissioned 13 new airships that were being constructed in many locations all around the empire. *'583 P.C.I.' - Lither Sythe born to parents Kan and Nelya Sythe. *'402 P.C.I.' - Olmic civil war begins between the east and west empire over trade disputes. *'387 P.C.I.' - Hostilities between East and West Olmic end in a cece fire. However, neither side truly wins. Olmic is under control of the West Empire, but the East has very little resources left and the cece fire leaves them begging for scraps. The East Empire crumbles into ruin and disarray. The West Empire, left without trade from the east, and the majority of its orc citizenship, is forced to look elsewhere for assistance. *'358 P.C.I.' - The Dark Accord is signed by Olmic nobility and the Drow Empress, Zenfaria. The Olmica prepare for invasion of Xepher. *'357 P.C.I.' - The KAS Enterprise is completed. Admeral Sean Carta is placed in command of the empire's new flag ship. *'356 P.C.I.' - A message is sent by the Avalondi court via Lithner Sythe to Emperor Arwal Nel that the elves are returning and new of an imminent attack by the Drow is near. Within a few days the Drow attack key locations around the entire empire with a slave army consisting of numerous underdark natives enslaved by the Drow. They Drow also use the assistance of the Olmica who have longed to return to Klindathu. The Third Drow War begins. *'351 P.C.I.' - The sun is darkened by the DEDI, but its full use is stopped and the gods, while weakened, live on. With the darkening of the sun, underdark natives can roam freely on the surface. Kaelis is sacked by the full force of the Drow army lead by Zenfaria. Emperor Arwal is killed along with the entire imperial family, ending the Nellite Dynasty, and the city's survivors retreat into hiding. The Age of Darkness begins.